


Survivor: Fire, Water, Earth

by blueseakelp



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: -gasp- betrayal??, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fiji!, Minor Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Multi, Pakku is a sexist jerk, Survivor AU, They're All Gay, Trans Smellerbee (Avatar), adding more tags later because i have no idea what to tag, azula and zuko are working for their dad, azula pretends she's straight, basically mai and ty lee have a Survivor Romance, but what happens when zuko realizes he doesn't want to?, except it's in fiji, feelings are stomped on, full of cool twists that i decided to Make Up, hidden immunity idols, i'm dead inside, idk give it a try if you want, it is now...Time To Vote, it's a whole thing, jeff probst is just jeff probst, loosely based off of brains vs brawns vs beauty but not really, mai is already bored of this shit, non-traditional writing format, shhh i'm sneaking character development into this fic, sokka falls in love with yue and then suki and then zuko all in 39 days, this is what binge-ing two seasons of survivor back-to-back in a week does to you, yeah that's basically it, zhao is zhao enough said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueseakelp/pseuds/blueseakelp
Summary: "Every year, the twists and turns of Survivor capture the attention of fans from around the world, and this season is no different. For our 41st season of Survivor, we’re bringing together three tribes of seven people for a total of twenty-one castaways–the most to ever play in a single season. Each tribe embodies traits of a different core element, with an extra twist to some of the players that will test their loyalties in this game."39 days, 21 players, 1 Survivor. Who will make it to the end to win the million dollar prize? The Gaang and other various ATLA characters all spend time on an island trying not to die (or kill each other first).{The Survivor AU no one asked for (based on that NBC show)}
Relationships: (everyone interacts with each other; there's too many to tag), Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Yue, Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Suki (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Suki, Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Survivor: Fire, Water, Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i binged two full seasons of survivor in a week over winter break and decided to write this fic, so enjoy, loves! <33

Jeff Probst: Every year, the twists and turns of Survivor capture the attention of fans from around the world, and this season is no different. For our 41st season of Survivor, we’re bringing together three tribes of seven people for a total of twenty-one castaways–the most to ever play in a single season. Each tribe embodies traits of a different core element, with an extra twist to some of the players that will test their loyalties in this game. 

[The camera cuts to three separate groups of people, each shown riding in a small motorboat.]

Probst: The Fire Tribe.

[Cuts back to the first boat, giving us a closer look. Seven people, four men and three women, ride in the boat with mixed expressions on their faces, some gleeful while others guarded. One of the men and one of the women stand towards the front, a bit apart from the other contestants. They have remarkably similar facial features, except for a scar across the man’s face.]

Probst: These people value determination, ambition, power, and the will to succeed. 

[Cuts to one of the women shown earlier. She’s young, looking to be in her late twenties. She has pale skin and long black hair, half up in two space buns and half loose over her shoulders. Thick bangs fall almost to her eyes. She is perched on a rock, wearing a long-sleeved red and black tunic, with loose black pants, and study-looking black shoes. She looks steadily into the camera, but her expression is hard to decipher.]

{Mai - Florist}

Mai: I play with knives for fun, and I get bored easily. I’m not afraid to slit a few throats to win. 

[Cuts to one of the men. He is older, thick lines creasing his face. His hair is dark and graying, tied up into a topknot. His skin is tan, and he wears a black dress shirt and loose black dress pants. He has clean-cut facial hair. He sits looking composed, eyebrows slightly raised and confident.]

{Piandao - Sword Instructor}

Piandao: I may be older than some of the other contestants, but with my age comes valuable experience. I believe I can win this game by finding new ways to outwit and outlast my opponents.

[Cuts to another older man, with thick tufts of white hair sticking out from all sides of his head. He has tan skin and bushy eyebrows, and a stern expression. He has a thick goatee, and thin scars line the right side of his face.. He wears an oversized shirt complete with tan cargo shorts, and he sits cross-legged on the ground.]

{Jeong Jeong - Ex-Army Soldier}

Jeong Jeong: I deserted the army and I’m proud of that. Unlike pure determination, I believe that ambition is just a cover up for greed and selfishness. I won’t be putting my trust in the wrong people.

[Cuts to a girl seemingly in her twenties, a bit baby-faced. Her hair is long and brown, pulled back into a braid, and her skin is pale. She wears an ensemble of all pink, with a cropped t-shirt and a short skirt. She’s smiling widely.]

{Ty Lee - Acrobat}

Ty Lee: I’m excited to make some friends out here and get to the end! I may be bubbly, but I’m not stupid. Watch out for me in the challenges!

[Cuts to a man with long sideburns and brown hair up in a topknot. He has pale skin with light creases on his face. He’s wearing a red wife-beater top and long grey shorts, and he has a wide smirk on his face.]

{Zhao - Police Chief}

Zhao: I don’t tolerate losers, and everyone here is a loser compared to me. I’ll prove myself as the strongest in this game on day one, and no one’s gonna have the balls to do anything about it. You’ll see me on day 39 in the winners seat, guaranteed. 

[Camera cuts to the second boat of people, again with a pair of lookalikes, this time towards the back. There’s a total of four women and three men in the boat, most of them looking out at the ocean, and some of them laughing with each other already.]

Probst: The Water Tribe. This tribe is full of individuals who are characterized by their community-driven and adaptable nature.

[Cuts to a young woman with long white hair pulled into an elaborate updo. She has dark skin and wears a loose blue and white dress. She looks to be in her early twenties. She sits lightly, hands folded neatly on her lap, and she has a small smile on her face.]

{Yue - Foreign Aid Worker}

Yue: I enjoy helping people; it’s what I do for a living. But out here on Survivor, I really want to do something for myself. I hope that I can surprise a few people with how far I go.

[Cuts to an older man with loose white hair, balding at the top, and a short white beard below his mouth. He wears a long sleeved grey shirt and blue jeans. His face is very wrinkled and his skin is dark. He sits up very straight and looks into the camera, brows furrowed slightly.]

{Pakku - Martial Arts Instructor}

Pakku: In this day and age, I’ve found that young people really have no sense of proper behavior. While I’d love to win, educating the next generation about true respect is more important to me.

[Cuts to a young man, looking to be in his early twenties. He’s bald, but blue arrow tattoos mark his forehead and arms. He has light skin and a very round head. He wears a yellow t-shirt with orange shorts, and seems to be almost bursting with excitement.]

{Aang - Philosophy Major}

Aang: I can’t tell you how awesome it is to be here; I’ve been a fan of this show for years! I know that it takes a lot to win, but I’d like to have as much fun as possible with this experience. [Laughs lightheartedly.] I’m happy to be on the water tribe, but I think you guys forgot about air!

[Cuts to an older woman, with lighter brown skin, white hair, and deep wrinkles. Her hair is half up half down, the top half pulled into a bun and held together by an intricate comb. She wears a purple-ish sweater along with white pants that stop at her ankles. Her mouth is pursed together into a thin line, lips slightly upturned at the corners.]

{Hama - Entrepreneur}

Hama: People misjudge me and think I’m just a harmless old woman, back home in the business world, and I know it’ll happen again here. In the end, it works out alright for me though. They won’t be the ones laughing. 

[Cuts to another older woman, with slightly darker skin and gray hair, two braids at the side of her head pulled back into a low bun with the rest of her hair. She wears a white top and a long blue skirt. Her face is full of soft creases and her eyes crinkle as she smiles.]

{Yugoda - Medical Professor}

Yugoda: I’m planning to work hard and play the best social game that I can. I know I’m not going to be the best at challenges, but hopefully my work ethic and the bonds that I make with the people on my tribe will carry me through.

[Camera cuts to the last group of people. The people on this boat look determined and strong, for the most part. There are four women and three men on this boat, and two who stand close to one another in front of the others.]

Probst: The Earth Tribe. Last but not least, these people are persistent, enduring, and hard workers, all traits that they’ll need out here on the islands of Fiji.

[Cuts to a man, long dark hair shaved at the front and pulled back into a low braid. He has thin facial hair, a mustache at the sides of his mouth and a goatee. He has light skin and few wrinkles, despite looking older in age. He wears a black long sleeved collarless shirt, and black pants with green and gold accents. He smirks into the camera.]

{Long Feng - Politician}

Long Feng: I’m a hard worker. I put blood, sweat, and tears into my job every day back home. But if I can get someone else to do the dirty work for me, you can bet I will.

[Cuts to a young girl with light skin and black hair up in a large bun, secured with a headband. Her head is tilted just slightly from the camera, and her eyes are clouded over. She is wearing a yellow and green muscle tee, with brown shorts of a medium length. She has a wide grin on her face.]

{Toph - Professional Wrestler}

Toph: As you can see, I’m obviously blind. Let’s get that out of the way. All my life, people have tried to push me aside since I’m not only blind but also a “little girl”. [Scowls and makes air quotes with her hands.] Yes, I am disabled, and my blindness can be a hindrance to me sometimes, but people need to woman up and stop treating me like I’m helpless because of it. If anyone here tries to give me shit I’ll kick their ass and then we’ll see what they think of me. [Smirks.]

[Cuts to another woman, a small bit older but seemingly still in her twenties. She has short auburn hair, half-up in a small ponytail, and her skin is pale but has a slight tan. She wears an ensemble of a green top, tied up a bit in the front, and loose black jogging pants. She smiles happily at the camera.]

{Suki - Martial Arts Master}

Suki: I’m going to play my best game out here, and I think it will pay off. Sometimes I come off as just another dumb jock to people when they first meet me, but they eventually figure out I’ve got strategy too. It takes both to be a fighter, and fighting is what I do. I can’t wait to get started, and hopefully I can meet a few interesting people on my journey to the finish!

[Cuts to an extremely old-looking man, two tufts of white hair sticking out of his head and a thick, bushy beard. His eyes are slightly lopsided and have thick bags and wrinkles. His skin is tan and he wears a thick green hoodie with black sports shorts. He sports a gigantic grin on his face and lets out a large and snorting laugh.]

{Bumi - Pai Sho Club Organizer}

Bumi: People call me insane, and who’s to say if I am? That’s for me to know and you to figure out. [More laughs with extensive snorting.]

Probst: As everyone who’s watched past seasons of Survivor knows, the bonds a player forms on day one of this game have the potential to make or break them in the long run. This season, we’re bringing in three pairs of siblings, one pair on each tribe, to test yet again the bonds between family and the new loyalties the players form on the island.

[Cuts to a pair of siblings, a man and a woman. Their faces are strikingly similar, except for the large burn scar that covers the left half of the man’s face. They both have pale skin and black hair. The woman’s hair is tied up into a sleek bun at the top of her head, while the man’s hair is loose and falling in his eyes. The woman is wearing a bright red tank top, with a black and red track jacket and black leggings, while the man wears a loose black and gold button-down tee with black pants rolled up slightly. Both of them sit tall, with impeccable posture. The woman wears a haughty expression on her face, but the man just looks angry.]

{Azula and Zuko - COO and CAO of Sozin Inc. - Fire Tribe}

Azula: I’m not here to make friends in this game; I have no use for them. People like to be led, and I just happen to be the perfect leader. Being here with Zuzu [Zuko grimaces.] will be interesting. Honestly? I don’t think he has what it takes to win this game. But I invite him to prove me wrong. [Azula looks at her brother with eyebrows raised.]

Zuko: [Scowls at Azula.] I’m going to. [Looks back at the camera, eyes narrowed.] Don’t expect us to stick together just because we’re siblings. This game is cutthroat. I know I can speak for  _ her _ when I say a lack of moral compass is something that will get you far here. [Azula laughs.]

[Cuts to the second pair of siblings, another man and woman. They both have the same dark skin and brown hair. The woman’s hair is long, pulled back into a single braid, with two strands of hair looping under each ear from the front back into her braid. The man wears his hair up, in a wolftail with sides and back closely shaved. The woman wears a short, stylish blue and white dress, and black leggings underneath. The man wears a light blue hoodie and black joggers. Both siblings sport wide smiles on their faces.]

{Katara and Sokka - ER Nurse and Aerospace Engineer - Water Tribe}

Katara: It’s nice to have someone on my side from the start of the game. We’re both smart, strong, and have a level head on our shoulders. I think that by working together, we can both make it really far along.

Sokka: My little sister here’s ever the optimist. [Katara laughs and elbows him.] I personally think we’ll have to split up pretty early on if we want to survive. A unified front is dangerous to the other players. But I’ll enjoy seeing how well we can do. I plan to outlast her, but I’ll be proud of however far she can go. [Sokka looks at Katara as she rolls her eyes.]

[Cuts to the last pair of siblings, another man and woman, who don’t look very much alike. They both have tanned skin and black hair, but the man has a sharper face and thin eyebrows, while the woman’s face is more rounded and she wears a headband covering her forehead. The man’s hair is a dark shade of brown and sticks up in different directions. The woman’s hair is a lighter brown and short, laying flat over her headband. The man wears an orange and navy blue top and black sweatpants, while the woman wears a reddish-brown and black top with black capris. They have fierce but lively expressions on their faces.]

{Smellerbee and Jet - Freedom Fighters - Earth Tribe}

Smellerbee: I’m excited to get out there and see who we’re playing with. I think that having my brother by my side will give me an advantage right from the start. We’re both here to win, but only one of us can go home with the million dollars. [Squints at Jet.] Yeah, I think it’ll be me.

Jet: [Rolls his eyes.] You wish, Smellerbee. Ask anyone who knows me, I’m extremely persuasive and action-driven, which is going to provide me with lots of opportunities to shake up the game. I’m hoping for a blindside straight out of the gate. Back home us two do a lot of crazy shit that I’ll bet no one out here’s even  _ considered _ doing. This game should be easy.

Probst: Fire, Water, Earth; which tribe can prove they have what it takes to survive?

{Yue - Foreign Aid Worker - Water}

Yue: [Gestures with her palms.] The first few challenges are going to be all about teamwork; the winning tribe will be the tribe that can get along and communicate with each other.

{Zhao - Police Chief - Fire}

Zhao: Without a clear leader, everything’s going to fall apart. People need to know their place in the tribe and stay there. [Crosses arms.] In the beginning, it’s not just about the long-term game; the weakest members need to go first. 

{Toph - Professional Wrestler - Earth}

Toph: It takes a tribe that knows how to keep going and give their best at each challenge to thrive. [She punctuates her words with her fist in her palm.] Everyone has different levels of gameplay, but anyone who’s not giving their best at all times is only going to drag the tribe down.

Probst: And in a game where loyalties are tested and alliances are always changing, which players will outlast all the others?

{Azula - COO Sozin Inc. - Fire}

Azula: I won’t hesitate to write my brother’s name down. If he doesn’t bring me forward here, he’s useless to me. [Shrugs.] He knows that just as well as I do.

{Suki - Martial Arts Master - Earth}

Suki: Back home I’m part of a team of martial artists, and we all have each other’s backs, but out here you can’t trust anyone. My philosophy in this game? [Tilts her head to think.] Keep your friends close and keep an eye on your enemies.

{Katara - ER Nurse - Water}

Katara: [Leans towards the camera as if sharing a secret.] The  _ first _ thing I’m doing once we get to camp is searching for the immunity idol. I’m going to have a target on my back because of Sokka, no matter what, and I’m going to do anything I can to secure a spot in the finals.

[Cut to Probst, standing on top of a mountain on a lush island, his arms spread wide.]

Probst: 39 days, 21 people, 1 [Holds up a finger as the camera pans out.]  **_Survivor_ ** .

:=:=:=: DAY ONE :=:=:=:

[Horn blows, and music plays.]

[Camera shows everyone standing on a sandy beach, the ocean big and blue behind them. Three mats are laid out, red, blue and green, each with the Survivor pattern on them. The three groups of people enter, one at a time and take their place on the mats. Fire, Water, and then Earth.]

{Sokka - Aerospace Engineer - Water}

Sokka: It was weird seeing everyone come in. I can’t really see why they split us into each of these tribes, except for maybe the colors we’re all wearing. [Tries to do a dramatic impression of Jeff Probst.] Survivor: Red, Blue, and Green. Which color is the strongest? Watch as they fight to the death to figure it out.

{Mai - Florist - Fire}

Mai: No one looks particularly threatening. I just hope my tribemates don’t bore me to death.

[Cuts back to the three tribes on the mats, Probst standing in front of them, hands on his hips. Behind him is an elaborate setup of different wood pieces, and next to him is a stand, it’s contents covered with a cloth.]

[Music swells, and then stops.]

Probst: Welcome, to Survivor: Fire, Earth, Water. [Cheering and clapping from the castaways.] You’ve been divided into these three tribes, each representing a different element and its associated qualities. 

Fire, representing power and determination. [Cuts to Azula, with a confident look.] 

Water, representing community and the resourcefulness. [Cuts to Yugoda, who smiles.] 

And Earth, representing perseverance and toughness. [Cuts to Smellerbee, who nods.] 

You all already know which tribe you belong to, but this time, there’s an extra twist. [A few players look around.] Each of the sibling pairs, please step forward. [Azula and Zuko, Sokka and Katara, Smellerbee and Jet all step forward. Murmurs are heard. Camera pans to Zhao, who shakes his head, and Long Feng, who looks mildly surprised.]

{Zhao - Police Chief - Fire}

Zhao: Probst said that and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. The game hasn’t even started yet and it’s like there’s already alliances forming; it seems like a completely unfair advantage to me. Either both of them get on my good side, or one of them has to go. 

{Long Feng - Politician - Earth}

Long Feng: I can’t say I expected it, neither of them look anything alike. I wonder if they’re adopted.

Probst: [Camera pans to each of them in turn.] Azula, Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Jet, and Smellerbee. All of you are coming into this game with what some would see as an advantage, and others might see as a hindrance. Sokka, what would you say to anyone who now sees you as a threat because of this?

Sokka: [Laughs.] First of all, Jeff, thanks for the callout. [Laughter from Probst and the other players.] I think I’d say that it’s not hard to get on my good side, and if you can get me and my sister to vote with you, you’ve already got some numbers. It might be advantageous for you to keep us around a little bit. [Looks back at his tribe.]

  
  


{Sokka -Aerospace Engineer - Water}

Sokka: [Huffs.] Honestly it was bad enough to have to stand there in front of everyone already, but then to explain to everyone why I’m not a threat? That puts a huge target on both mine and Katara’s backs. [Shrugs dramatically.] C’mon, I’m trying to lay low for a little while!

[Cuts back to the beach.]

Probst: Alright, you all can go back to your tribes. Now, none of you are returning players this year, and I’m going to guess that not many of you have made fire without flint before. [Pans to various players, who each wince.] 

Thought so. Usually flint would be offered to the two winning tribes of the first immunity challenge, but this season we’re going to test your skills right off the bat with a reward challenge. [Groans from most of the players. Camera pans to Jet, who rubs his forehead in frustration.]

{Jet - Freedom Fighter - Earth}

I wasn’t expecting to do a challenge so soon. No offense, but some of the players on our team are not exactly the people I’d pick to do a challenge with me.

[Camera shows a visual of the challenge as Probst explains it.]

Probst: For your first-ever Survivor challenge, you will work as a team, using buckets to pass ocean water from tribemate to tribemate. At the end of the line, one player will dump the water you’ve collected into a container. When the container fills, it will drop and release a ball. Two of your tribemates will then use that ball to solve a vertical, spinning maze. The first two tribes to finish will win reward. Want to know what you’re playing for? [Players nod and respond affirmatively.]

[Probst uncovers the stand, to show a setup of various fishing gear. Most of the players look at each other with cheerful expressions, and some clapping and cheering is heard.]

Sokka: [Nudges Katara.] Now  _ that’s _ what I’m talking about!

Probst: Not  _ only _ will the two winning tribes receive flint, but the winning tribe will receive fishing gear: hooks, nets, traps, and bait, all things that will sustain you out here during your Survivor experience. Worth playing for? [Nods and choruses of “absolutely”.] Alright everyone, take a minute to strategize, and we’ll get started. 

:=:=:=: 

[Shows five players for each team lined up on wood podiums. All the players now have different colored Survivor buffs, corresponding to their tribe colors. At the end, nearest to the ocean with wooden buckets are Zhao for the Fire Tribe, Sokka for the Water Tribe, and Jet for the Earth Tribe. Two players from each team are standing near the maze to complete it when they receive the ball.]

Probst: Here we go! For reward, Survivors ready. [Shows different players with determined looks on their faces.] Go!

[The three men on the podium fill their buckets with water, before throwing them along to the next person. The Fire Tribe immediately starts to struggle, and Mai doesn’t catch the first bucket that Zhao throws to her.] 

Zhao: [Yells at Mai.] Catch the Agni-damned bucket!

Mai: [Rolls her eyes and picks the bucket up before tossing it on to Ty Lee.] Maybe I could, if you’d throw better.

Probst: This challenge is all about teamwork. You have to toss the bucket, and then toss the water. 

[Suki tosses the water in her bucket, trying to get it into Toph’s bucket, but soaking her in the process. Toph locates the container and pours the remaining water in.]

Probst: Earth Tribe, off to a great start. Out of the gate it is the Earth Tribe in the lead, Water Tribe following right behind. 

Katara: Come on you guys! 

Probst: The Fire Tribe seems to be making little progress, with almost no water making it to their container on the first go. The Water Tribe is starting to catch up, working very well together! Suki with another great toss to Toph. When you get enough water in the container, the ball with drop and you can start on the puzzle! Fire Tribe, still hasn’t managed to get more than a few drops of water in their container, Mai and Piandao both getting drenched!

Azula: [Yells at her tribemates from the maze.] Hurry the fuck up! [Zhao grits his teeth and wildly throws the bucket at Mai again.]

Probst: Whatever the Water Tribe is doing is working, quickly catching up to the Earth Tribe and closing the lead. Yugoda dumping nearly half a bucket of water into the container. 

[Toph dumps more water into the container, and it looks like it’s about to tip.]

Toph: Is it good yet?

Smellerbee: [Groans.] No, we just missed it. One more!

Probst: The Earth Tribe almost there, but getting sloppier with their tosses as the Water Tribe catches up. Fire Tribe, no one communicating effectively, Zhao and Mai unable to connect for  _ another _ time. Pick it up! 

Water Tribe, very close, Yugoda pouring one more bucket of water in the Water Tribe’s container, and- [Container tips and ball drops.] You’re good! Water Tribe, start working on your maze. 

[Yue and Katara take put the ball in the maze and grab the ropes to move it through.]

Probst: It is Yue and Katara working on the maze for the Water Tribe.

Suki: Almost there, guys! [Toph pours the water into the container.]

Probst: Earth Tribe, with one more good pour. This might be enough! [Ball drops.] And it is! Earth Tribe, you’re good. Start working on the maze. 

[Fire Tribe bursts into chaos, everyone yelling at each other.]

Probst: The Fire Tribe still devastatingly far from victory, container not even halfway full. Fire Tribe, less talking, more working! 

[The Earth Tribe starts on their maze, Joo Dee and Long Feng each pulling one string to turn the maze.] 

Long Feng: You go to the left, I’ll go to the right. Keep a tight hold on your string. 

Probst: Joo Dee and Long Feng on the maze for the Earth Tribe. Katara and Yue quickly working together to figure this out. The Fire Tribe, trying to get back in this challenge, not very close. Zuko with a good toss into Piandao’s bucket.

Katara: Okay, I think you need to do a sharp pull here to get the ball to fall through the next pathway. On three! Three, two, one! [Yue tugs on her string as Katara lets hers looser. The ball falls further from the middle of the maze, almost to the finish.] Nice job, Yue! 

[Cheering and yelling is heard from all of the tribes, as they try to finish.]

Probst: Water Tribe, with a significant lead on the maze, but Earth Tribe not in too much trouble with the Fire Tribe so far behind. All you need to do is not finish last!

[Zuko tosses more water at Piandao, who catches most of it in his bucket. Piandao pours it in the container, and the ball is released.]

Probst: The Fire Tribe finally has their ball. Fire Tribe, start working on your maze. 

[Azula and Jeong Jeong each take a string, Azula yelling at Jeong Jeong as they work.]

Probst: It seems like even after seeing their team fail so badly at teamwork, the remaining Fire Tribe members still can’t figure it out. 

Jeong Jeong: Not me, Probst. [Azula drops her string to flip him off and the ball moves backwards in the maze.]

Sokka: [Glances quickly back at the Earth Tribe, Joo Dee and Long Feng both making good progress on the maze.] Come on, come on, come on, we’re almost there!

Aang: You’ve got this! Go Water Tribe!

Probst: Water Tribe, encouraging each other and working well as a team, something the Fire Tribe is severely lacking. The Earth Tribe, starting to close the lead that the Water Tribe has. Both teams very close to figuring this maze out. 

Katara: Yue, right here!

Probst: Water Tribe, thinks they have it. [Both pull on the strings, turning the maze and making the ball drop out of it.] And they do! Water Tribe, the winners of this reward challenge, going home with flint and fishing gear. 

[Water Tribe cheers and hugs each other, Aang and Katara both jumping up and down.] 

Sokka: [Yells towards the other tribes.] Ha! That’s from the Water Tribe! [Gets pulled into a hug with Katara.]

Probst: Both the Earth and Fire tribes, fighting to win this. Flint is one of the most important survival tools in this game; it will give you a leg up on the other tribes as you are trying to build your camp. 

[Long Feng nudges Joo Dee and points at the maze. Suki quietly narrates to Toph what’s going on, periodically cheering as the ball makes it through the maze.]

Probst: Earth Tribe, getting close to making their final move. Fire Tribe, virtually out of this game. 

[Smellerbee and Jet both shout incoherently. Bumi shouts random nonsense louder. Camera pans to Zuko, who is staring at the other two tribes with an unreadable expression on his face.]

Probst: Fire Tribe, barely even paying attention to their own tribemates as the other players are encouraging one another. Earth Tribe, gearing up for a final move, is this it? 

[The Earth Tribe players hold their breath to see if the ball will drop. Joo Dee and Long Feng each pull on their rope, propelling the ball through the maze and into the bucket below. The Earth Tribe erupts into cheers and shouts.]

Probst: It is! The Earth Tribe, second place in this reward challenge. The Fire Tribe, with absolutely nothing, looking upset as they lose the first challenge of this game. 

:=:=:=: 

[All three teams stand on their respective mats, The Water and Earth Tribes looking happy but the Fire Tribe glaring at the other players and one another.]

Probst: [Walks flint over to the Water Tribe.] Water Tribe, winners of the first reward challenge, receiving flint, and fishing supplies that will be waiting for you back at camp. [The Water Tribe members clap as they receive the flint.]

[Probst walks flint over to the Earth Tribe.] Earth Tribe, second place, receiving flint. This will help you immensely as you start setting up camp. [The Earth Tribe members clap as they receive the flint.] 

[Probst walks back beside the stand to face the three tribes.] Fire Tribe, I’ve got nothing for you. Ty Lee, is it ironic that your tribe can’t win flint to make fire, the element your tribe has been named for?

[Camera pans to Ty Lee, the only one on the Fire Tribe who’s still smiling, albeit bitterly.]

Ty Lee: Yeah, it stings a little bit. We’ll be alright though. [Pans to Zhao, who dramatically rolls his eyes.] 

[Ty Lee turns and looks at the other tribes, smiling.] 

Ty Lee: Don’t worry guys, we’ll get you next time!

Toph: Ha, you wish! [Grins widely.]

Probst: [Smiles and raises his eyebrows.] Such positivity from a tribe who couldn’t stop berating each other to work together. Everyone, grab your stuff, head out, and start setting up camp!

[The three tribes each pick up their tribe flag and start walking from the beach, a few calling out goodbyes to Jeff Probst.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's like 14 hour-long episodes in a season of survivor so yeah, you could say i'm in this for the long haul. i have it mostly all planned out, but feel free to add any suggestions!
> 
> me, while I was tagging this: wait there's literally no tags for this i don't even know where to to start what-
> 
> anyway, thank you so much for stopping by! let me know if you like the format or if it sucks, i've never written like this before so i have no idea! hopefully this interested you, even if you had no idea why you clicked. if you ever want to talk, i'm on tumblr as @blueseakelp.
> 
> stay safe, drink some water, and go to sleep! see you next time
> 
> -ash :))


End file.
